Be There
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Wendy Pines is faced with something she's feared for a long time. All she needs is Dipper to reassure her that it'll all be okay.


Wendy Corduroy had never felt sicker. The 29 year old adult laid on the couch, her long hair draped over the edge. She let out a groan and rolled onto her other side, struggling to get comfortable. Her husband, Dipper Pines, was at work, so she couldn't call him. The redhead reached towwards the glass coffee table, and grasped her phone.

 _'hey, mabes, im not feeling to good, could you come over and help a gal out?'_

Mabel's text came through almost instantly.

 _'Heya girly! Sure! I'll be over in a jiffy!'_

Wendy groaned again and held her stomach tightly. She shut her eyes, and hoped that maybe she could sleep whatever this was off.

* * *

The sound of rattling keys and a door closing awoke the female, and she slowly opened her eyes to see her sister-in-law wearing a frilly sweater, and a pink skirt. Mabel walked over to Wendy, and smiled at her.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"About a couple days... Ugh... I threw up this morning and I feel _so sick."_ The older woman groaned. The brunette at her side got up and wandered to the kitchen.

"Where do you and Dippin' Sauce keep the chicken soup- Never mind! Found it!"

About 10 minutes later, Wendy was slouched while sitting on the cushions of her couch, and she held the soup bowl close to her lips.

"Th-Thanks, Mabel. You're a life saver. I've been having all sorts of things goin' on." The 27 year old girl moved her sweater covered arm to Wendy's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been like, off on my 'schedule', if you catch my drift," The redhead closed her eyes as her stomach churned uneasily. "I've been sick every morning, too, and ya know what sucks most of all? None of my pants are fitting right. I've been wearing Dipper's sweatpants because my own feel too tight!" Wendy let out an exhausted sigh, and opened her green eyes. To her surprise, Mabel's jaw was wide open. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I- Wendy! Do you know what this might mean?" But the woman simply shook her head. "Wendy Pines, listen to me, and listen carefully. I've had customers come into my design shop, and tell me the exact same things."

"So?"

"Can you guess what kind of clothes they were looking for?" Mabel paused and looked at Wendy desperately. But she just shook her head. "Clothes that would be comfortable on _their pregnant tummies!"_

Wendy felt like the weight of the world just dropped on her shoulders.

"A-are you... Serious?" Her only response was a big nod. The auburn haired girl looked to her stomach, and closed her eyes. "Oh, God... Mabel..."

"How about this, instead of getting yourself in a twist over something that _might_ be nothing, I'll go out and get you some pregnancy tests, okay?" Mabel didn't get a response, not that she expected one.

* * *

 _'Hey, Dipper, don't mean to pry, but have you and Wendy done the do?'_

Out of all the texts Dipper had received from his sister, this was the first to make him choke on his coffee. The man was at his desk, searching for haunted places he could go and do some paranormal research for his section in the Portland, Oregon newspaper.

 _'Why on Earth do you need to know that? That's a bit personal!'_

 _'Chill out there bro. I'm just trying to help the situation with your possibly pregnant wife.'_

Dipper froze.

 _'WHAT?!'_

 _'Ya know how she's been sick the past few days? Yeah, I'm guessing morning sickness. I'm getting her some tests right now.'_

The man was no longer focusing on his research or texting his sister, he was calling his wife.

* * *

Wendy's phone buzzed, and she reluctantly picked it up. Mabel had been gone for almost twenty minutes. As she read the caller ID, she answered quickly.

 _"Wendy?! Are you alright? What's all this Mabel's talking about? She said you might be pregnant!"_ Dipper's voice was panicked, and Wendy felt that same panic flare up in herself.

"Listen, Dipper. I don't know! I mean... We did kinda risk it but-"

 _"How did Mabel figure this out?"_

"Calm down there, okay? Look, I told her how sick I was feeling... Amongst other odd things that've been going on and... It makes sense," she paused as Mabel once again put the keys in the door and walked in. "Mabel's back with the tests... Oh, God... She has like 20. Okay, gotta go! Don't freak out on me!"

Once Wendy hung up, she looked to Mabel. "I know you meant well but... Maybe it would've been better to _wait_ before telling him?" The younger woman just shrugged, and handed the redhead more than enough tests.

"Now go figure this out!"

* * *

Positive.

Wendy sat on the bathroom floor as she covered her face, tugging at her hair. Tests sat all around her, all saying the same thing, but she couldn't get a grasp on this.

A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"Wendy?" Dipper's voice was soft. "Mabel went home. Are you okay?"

In an instant, the redhead swung the door open and wrapped her arms around her husband tightly. Tears were fighting to roll down her cheeks, and she sniffled. "Whoa, whoa. Wendy, talk to me. Please."

His wife reluctantly pulled away, and looked up at him.

"I'm scared, Dipper... I don't want to end up like-"

"Shh, Wendy. That won't happen." Dipper knew Wendy's fear of parenthood. That she would just disappear and leave him behind like her mother had all those years ago. "I promise, I'll keep you safe," he whispered quietly.

Wendy wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug.

The two stood in the hallway, and held each other close. "We've survived the end of the world... I'm sure we can get through this."

A sudden smile spread across Wendy's lips.

"We're gonna be parents... I don't know if I should be worried or not about that. Are either of us really _good_ around kids?" Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. I'm more worried about how many sweaters Mabel's gonna knit..." The brunet and redhead shared a laugh, and Wendy looked at Dipper, her eyes glittering.

"Thank you, Dipper."

"For what, exactly?"

"Being here for me..." She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'll always be here for you."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Badlydrawngf: "THE ONLY THING IS LIKE DO YOU THINK WENDY MIGHT BE A LITTLE FREAKED OUT BC SHE WANTS TO BE THERE FOR HER KID_**

 ** _BC LIKE_**

 ** _hER MOM WASNT"_**

 ** _Me: "wOW_**

 ** _YEAH"_**

 ** _that's literally why this fanfiction exists._**


End file.
